dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Universal Slave Auction Saga (TTSSG)
The Universal Slave Auction Saga is the first saga of The Tale of the Super Saiyan God, followed by the Frieza Force Raid Saga (TTSSG). Ren and Reign are sent to the Planet 538 Slave Auction House, and escape. They also fight Commander Freeze. Chapters Chapter 1: Prologue ... "We have this kid here, what do you want with him?" Frieza's guard asks. "Hm... His power level is that of scum. send him to the Slave Auction on Planet 538." Frieza orders. "Sir, he is very disobedient. I had to knock him unconscious. Shouldn't I just kill him?" "It's fine, he'll learn some manners as a slave." The lord grins. ".. And this kid?" The guard replies. He bows his head. ".. What can I do for you..?" "He seems to be a bit stronger, however still scum. Send him to the place with the other kid." The unpleased Frieza says. "Okay, sir." What Frieza didn't know was that the disobedient child was Reign, and the other was Ren. '---' The outdoor slave auction was open, and the Saiyan twins are the main attraction. The slave imprint planted on them, they are cuffed on the stage. "Welcome to the slave auction, everyone! Today, we have two Saiyan children!" The announcer yells through the microphone. The crowd lights up. "First off, the Saiyan child with the spiky hair! We have heard that he is a little feisty, but that makes whipping them all the more satisfying! Anybody want to bid!?" A seemingly old man calls "I take it for 25,000 Zeni!" "Ooo! Starting off with a bid of 25,000! Anybody going higher?" A young woman attempts to the beat the man and surpass everyone else, saying "I'll bid 500,000 Zeni! Nobody can beat that deal!" "Wow, such a huge deal! But can anybody beat that?" A rich man appears, and calls "50,000,000 Zeni!" He smirks menacingly, with the rest of the crowd annoyed. "... AMAZING! Can anybody beat this huge deal, that seems to only be in a fairytale!?" The crowd is silent. The young Reign wakes up, angry. "ARGH! I'm gonna be a slave now!" However, nobody can hear because of the soundproof glass. "Alright! It seems this man has gotten rights to treat this child as their slave!" The announcer says. Ren, crying, looks up into the sky. It was a full moon. Ren slowly turns into a monster; a great ape. Chapter 2: Shukaku Ren, now a Great Ape, breaks the chains and sound-proof glass because of his huge size. "RWARR!!!" The ape yells. "My god, is this the ape form Saiyans can become?" Reign notices quickly from his chamber, however Ren breaks his chamber easily, freeing him. The bidders are going wild, evacuating to their home-planets. Ren stomps a few bidders, killing them. ".. ITS A GREAT APE, RUMORED TO BE THE TRUE FORM OF A SAIYAN! AGH!" The announcer screams, before being stomped on by Ren. "Damn, I need to grab that sword to cut off his tail. Thats what the rumors say to do, anyway." Reign grabs the sword that is inside the broken chamber. He feels a sense of energy around him, which gives him the immense agility and durability to quickly cut off Ren's tail. Ren transforms back into his original form. ".. What.. Happened?" "You turned into an ape and rampaged on towards the auction. You killed some people, I think." Reign replies. "Oh..." Ren, being afraid of killing, mumbles. "Here is this sword, it made me more powerful for some reason. I felt some energy, and when I cut off your tail, the energy that I felt inside of me grew even further. You need it, you are weaker than me, anyway." "Okay. I'll call this one... The Energy Harvester, Shukaku!" "Alright, we need to get out of here. The guards are coming." Reign replies. Ren and Reign sprint out of the planet, however Guards appear. "Lord Frieza, the two Saiyan children have escaped. I repeat, the two Saiyan children have escaped. We are going to defeat them." "Alright, but if you fail this mission, you are dead meat." Frieza replies to the desperate guards. "Do I have to kill them?" Ren asks Reign. "Yeah, or else they will come back and kill us." Reign says back. "Fine.." Ren attempts to slash the guard, however is dodged. A finger is cut off of the guard, however. "Ugh, I must not have good accuracy." Ren attempts again, and has enough accuracy to fully slash him. "Okay.." Ren slashes the other guards, this time with immense speed and accuracy. This was enough to kill all the guards before they can even respond to Lord Frieza. "This sword really does harvest energy. It wouldn't be possible to have such good accuracy by myself." The interested Ren explains. "Have you defeated them yet? Have you?... DAMMIT!" Frieza screams through the guards speaker. Chapter 3: Escape "Guards! Call for Commander Freeze!" Frieza orders to his Guards. Meanwhile, Ren decimates the Guards around the Auction. '---' "Alright, it seems this place is now abandoned. We can leave now." Says Ren. "Okay! Finally, I just want to find a safe haven to make plans!" Reign replies. "Not so fast, mortal." A shadowed man appears in a cyan cloak. "Who are you, and are you looking for a fight? I'll bring you to the depths of hell!" Ren confidently bluffs. "Oh, no need to be so fast. I am a commander of this Planet, so I run things here. However, your bluff isn't going to work on me. Call me Freeze." Commander Freeze draws his saber, his Ki being embedded into it. "This energy.. Isn't that similar to that of Shukaku's?" Reign notices. "Yes. But I'll decimate you with this "energy", you call it." Freeze replies. "I won't let you!" Ren swings his sword, however barely dents Freeze's saber at Full Power. The sword swings back to Ren. "Oh, you actually are pretty strong. But its effortless compared to my full power." He grins. Ren continues to hit Freeze's sword, however he will repel it with his saber or dodge it altogether. "Are you sure that is all you got?" Freeze casually remarks. "No, because I have a trick up my sleeve!" Ren replies. "Hm?... Ren, don't! You can die!" Reign attempts to stop Ren. "But its the only way, my tail can't immediately grow back." Ren slashes himself throughout his body with the help of Shukaku, severely injuring him almost to the point of death. *This Song Starts "I'm fine.. Aren't... I..." Ren desperately says, covered in his own blood. "What!? Why would you slash yourself? Thats idiotic!" The confused Commander Freeze notes. "Don't you.. Know..? Saiyans get... Stronger... When they almost.... Die....." Ren sprints extremely quickly to Freeze, swinging his sword multiple times. "What!? That is amazing! How can he rival my own power now!?" Freeze's saber gets pushed back from Ren's swings, leaving him vulnerable. "Reign... Hold him... back!" Ren orders, which Reign preforms a Full-Nelson. "ARGH! DEMON.... SLASH!!!" Ren swings the Shukaku at full power, fatally wounding him. Ren is on the brink of fainting, however Commander Freeze is almost dead. "You... Done yet..?" Ren asks. ".. Like I would..." Freeze makes one last attempt at attacking Ren, attacking him with the saber. It is equal to Ren's Shukaku, and almost overpowers his. Ren thinks of the life of a slave, and repels the attack with a stab. This attack kills Commander Freeze. "I... Did it..." Ren says before fainting. *This Song Ends Reign carries Ren to a 2 Seating Space Pod. "I need to get stronger.. I didn't do anything but hold Ren back.." Reign pleads, entering the Space Pod. '---' Meanwhile, Frieza is notified that Commander Freeze has been killed by Ren. "... How did this kid become so powerful!? Where is he now?" Frieza yells. "Lord Frieza, his location is unknown. He most likely transported to another planet." The guard replies. "DAMN TO HELL!"